1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relaying device which relays communications to a wireless device from another wireless device or a telephone over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relaying device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135290, for example, is proposed which relays communications over a network such as a LAN, so that transceivers in areas where radio waves do not reach each other of the transceivers can perform communications. Moreover, in this system, it is also possible to perform communications between a transceiver and a telephone by relaying the communications with the relaying device.
However, since transceivers communicate with one relaying device in the system described above, one transceiver cannot be specified. Therefore, communication voices relayed by the relaying device can be listened by all the transceivers connected to the relaying device.
Thus, it is considered for the communications to perform the individual calling of a transceiver from the relaying device, in order to prevent other transceivers from intercepting communication contents. The telephone system normally utilizes multiple numbers to dial, such as external number+extension number. It is also desirable even in the transceiver system to specify an arbitrary transceiver by the dial of multiple numbers. On the other hand, since a wireless device such as a portable transceiver is usually manipulated with one hand and has a small number of buttons, the simple manipulation is desired for the wireless device to quickly perform the individual calling of a communication partner device.